


Too Much Sass, Cas

by ketchs



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchs/pseuds/ketchs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas seems different and a little too sassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Sass, Cas

Dean had the music up full volume, blasting out the speakers, while singing at the top of his voice. He’d much rather hear himself rather than Cas and Sam fighting over who was right and wrong about a case they just came from. Cas was a hunter now, since Cas had gotten out of purgatory he had changed rather a lot. He had changed in some good ways, but he was still his angel self, the same ‘little nerdy dude with wings’ as Dean once said. Cas was in training and it was now the Winchesters jobs to teach them all they knew about hunting…the human way.

”Livin’ easy. Lovin’ free.” Dean sung while sorting out his stuff for the night, swaying to the beats of the song, nodding his head.

You could hear Sam raising his voice at Cas in the background, ”No, Cas, you’re wrong! The evidence is clearly there.”

”I do not need evidence, I am angel, I know if someone is lying or not.”

”..Wait. So you’re a lie detector now are you?”

”Season ticket on a one way ride.”

”No, I am just telling you that the facts are wrong because I know.”

”Cas, in the real world, the down on earth world you can’t just…know things.”

”Why?”

”Because you don’t.”

”Not an answer.”

”Well, yes..it is.”

”I have a list of answers in my brain, I do not see that one.”

”Really Cas?”

”Really what?”

”Askin’ nothin’. Leave me be.”

”Look, Cas, if you really want to be a hunter you have to listen to me…and try to be a little bit..human.”

”Takin’ everythin’ in my stride.”

”I’d rather listen to Dean then you, what’s the term you ‘humans’ use again? Oh! No offense Sam, but Dean is clearly the better hunter out of you two.

Dean went silent when he over heard the conversation between his brother and the angel, but he kept the music up so he could listen in on the conversation.

”Where did that come from?”

Cas pointed to his mouth, ”Um, I think it came from my vessel’s mouth, if I’m correct.”

”Really, Cas? Are you really going to be like this?”

”Be like what? I can’t be like something I’m not while I’m me.”

”That made no sense. Cas, did I upset you or..?”

”Or what?”

”Are you sure there’s nothing going on? Do you have a problem with something?”

”Yes.”

”What is it, you can tell me?”

”Sorry Sam, but it’s you.”

Sam went silent for a few moments before clearing his thought, you could hear the hint of guilt in his voice. ”Me.. why?”

”Because Sam. You are the problem, you always have been, always will be and there is nothing that can stop it. You left your, as you humans say ‘post’ while I and Dean were trapped in Purgatory, you didn’t care, did you? You gave up because you had nobody, but guess what, I had nobody either, I had no escape, but I found a way. Sam…” Cas began to raise his voice a little, you could feel the tension in the room getting stonger, but Dean cut Cas off before he could say anymore.

Dean pointed to the door, ”Cas. Stop! A word - outside - NOW. I will talk to you in a minute.”

Cas backed down immediately, making his way to the door. As soon as Cas was outside Sam started to speak again, he had anger in his voice. ”Dude, really? What the hell was that? You do understand that I didn’t leave you down there, right?..”

”Yes, Sam, I do. Cas is just.”

”Just what? He seemed fine before, now he’s turned into some bitchy angel, basically the dick we knew before.”

”Right. I’ll talk with him, you stay here.”

Dean went outside to find Cas sitting in the front seat of the impala, he walked over and knocked on the window gesturing for him to get out and speak with him. Cas got out of the impala using his ‘angel mojo’ and appeared behind Dean.

”Dean, you have to understand.”

Dean turned around and noticed Cas was behind him, ”jesus, Cas. You could just open the door.”

”I am not jesus Cas, I am Castiel.”

”Shut up.”

”Well if I stay quiet then we can’t talk.”

Dean was getting frustrated at this moment, ”CAS. For fucks sake, shut up and let me talk.”

”You are talking, I do not stop you from talking.”

”What the hell is wrong with you?”

”Hell is not wrong with me, Dean.”

”Fucking hell. Could you stop with the attitude for a second?”

”A second? Yes. ….Second gone.”

”I really can’t deal with you right now.”

”You don’t deal with me though, it’s not an auction.”

”You son of a bitch, shut it.”

”Ok.”

”Don’t you dare.”

”Wha..”

Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar with force, ”now you listen to me, I don’t know what the fuck is up with you, but stop it and listen.”

”I am listening.”

”There you go again. Cas you continue like this and this so-called friendship is over.” Dean let go of Cas and headed back to the hotel, he wasn’t up for dealing with an angel today, especially not Cas.


End file.
